


Wings

by Book_freak



Series: Wings [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Academy Era, Gen, Team as Family, Wing AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, when you are loved, you grow wings  to show it. the bigger the love, the bigger the wings. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skye

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on tumblr http://inkskinned.com/post/138673319039/in-another-world-when-you-are-loved-you-grow, definitely check it out, it's an awesome read.

Foster kids were advertised as angels. That was what Daisy had been called ever since she could remember, to any prospective parents. The images parents had when coming to talk to children was that of tiny, perfect cherubs, complete with fluffy white wings.

That, in Daisy's experience, was rarely what they found.

More often, foster kids were malnourished, jaded beyond their years, and had shrunken, malformed wings.

It was hard being a foster kid.

Daisy, or Skye back then, started off in families happily, thinking that she could stay forever. She saw her foster parents' wings fluffing up every day, and felt so proud that she did that, that it was _her_ love for this new family that made their wings pick up and look so strong and beautiful.

It wasn't until a week later that Skye realised her own wings, stubby and pale blue, had not changed in the least. Still so small that she couldn't see them without using a mirror, too weak to move.

It wasn't really a surprise when they sent her back a few days later. But it still hurt.

Skye tried everything after that. Sometimes she would force the feathers to puff up when her foster parents were around, but that didn't achieve much. She tried to love her new families as much as she could, but it was so _hard_ to keep doing it every time. And if a parent knew that she didn't love them then she could kiss that home goodbye.

Skye hated her wings.

As she got older, she made herself a hoodie that she never went without. It had the right shape and bulge to be hiding wings that weren't there. Long primary feathers peeking from the base, which she had scavenged and dyed black. It was better than the stares and the pity. Skye hid the fact that no one loved her.

She joined a team of SHIELD agents, all with pretty interesting stories of their own. Agent Coulson, the guy in charge. He seemed nice enough, and had sturdy golden wings that Skye bet were strong enough to take him to the skies. Fitz and Simmons, both with the exact same sized wings, primaries dragging around their knees, which would flap excitedly when they talked, sometimes blowing papers to the ground. Copper and silver respectively. Agent Ward, who made no such allusions as she did, wearing simple T-shirts, showing that his stormy grey ones ended around his lower back. And Agent May, who seemed to have pretty large wings, though Skye had never seen them. Only twitching, shy shapes under whatever heavy shirt she was wearing that day.

It was difficult to find excuses to keep her hoodie on all the time when sharing a plane with five other people. Not as difficult as covertly hacking SHIELD's files though.

Eventually Coulson caught her out and demanded the truth of why she was there. His wings were out behind him, flaring in intimidation, and Skye felt the tears well up at the thought of another family kicking her out before she'd had a chance.

First she drew the flash drive, handing it over.

Coulson's wings relaxed, seeing that she was telling the truth. “What is this?”

Skye's voice was choked. “It's everything I have.” Why did the truth have to hurt that much?

“On us?” Accusing. He still thought she wanted to take them down.

“On _me.”_ She shot back, letting the bitterness take over. They were kicking her out anyway, so why not? “That's why I learned to crack systems. Why I joined the Rising Tide. To find any details I could about my parents.” Because her wings were still _there._ Someone out in the world had to love her a little bit, right?

Skye watched as the documents she had spent years hunting down came up on the screen. “There's _nothing.”_ She said. “No records, _no_ trace of them.” She felt herself starting to get choked up, and she tried valiantly to stop. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to hate Coulson. “My lifelong search has lead to a single document. _Redacted.”_ She spat the word out like a curse.

“By SHIELD.” Coulson sighed. His wings drooped behind him. This was SHIELD's burden. Those like Skye.

“No matter what you do I'll never stop looking.” Skye said defiantly. She didn't care. There wasn't anything they could do to her that would matter.

“You might not like what you find.” Coulson warned.

Skye swallowed the lump in her throat. “It can't be worse than what I've imagined.” And just to be completely honest, for the first time in months, she shucked off her jacket.

Coulson's eyes widened when he saw the feathers that came off with the jacket, then confusion when he saw no trace of any wings around Skye's shoulders. It wasn't until he actually walked closer to see around her that he spotted the tiny puffs of pale blue sprouting from her back. “Oh.” Tears welled in his eyes. He cared about Skye, and he knew that the others did too. She was an intelligent, brave young woman. How was _this_ all the world had for her? “Skye.” He couldn't help but draw her into a hug. How could he blame her for trying to find her parents?

Skye wanted to struggle away, because damnit, she didn't need anyone's pity, she didn't want it. This was just the way the world was, it was cruel and it sucked, but it was just the way of it. It was just a fact of life that no one loved her. The thought had the tears breaking free, and she couldn't hold it back.

Her tears soaked Coulson's suit, sobs filling the air, and his large golden wings wrapped around her, a comforting shield. “Maybe,” Coulson said softly, “I can help.”

For the first time in years, Skye felt her wings grow a little stronger.

Once Skye had calmed down a little, Coulson felt safe asking more questions. “How long have they been like that?” He asked softly, drawing away.

Skye bit the inside of her lip, trying not to start crying again. “S' long as I can remember.” She muttered, trying not to sound like it broke her heart. “I-I tried to make them look bigger for some families, b-but it didn't matter.”

Coulson fished her hoodie off the floor, examining it. His heart broke. It wasn't just that Skye clearly wore this to hide. It was how worn it was, how old. She had clearly had it for a very long time. “You don't need to wear this with us.”

“Yes, I do.” Skye argued. “I-I can't take all the stares, the _pity._ I don't need it.”

He sighed softly. He couldn't really argue that. “They'll find out eventually.” He said. “You decide, but wouldn't it be better to do it on your own terms?”

Skye toyed with her sleeves, but didn't say anything.

“They are a very nice colour.”

That got a reaction. A glare. “Don't patronise me.” Skye growled.

“I'm not.” Coulson tried to assure. “I mean it. I've never seen wings so, well,” He chuckled. “Sky blue.” That actually got a half grin out of her, which he was glad of. “Is that why you chose the name?”

“No.” Skye said quickly. “I- try not to think about them usually.” She stretched her neck. “Can't even see them without a mirror. How are they looking?”

Coulson circled. “About eight inches.” He estimated, voice rough with sadness.

Skye balked. “What, between them?”

“No,” He corrected. “Each.”

“Really?!” Skye actually seemed excited. “They've never been that big!” She tried to contort her neck to see further over her shoulder and catch sight of them. “Maybe-” Coulson saw the tiny things flex a little and flap weakly, and Skye laughed, “Oh my God, I haven't been able to move them since I was a kid!”

Despite the sadness of the situation, Phil managed to smile. Skye was so optimistic, so bright. Even the tiniest of victories meant something to her.

Skye yelped, and Coulson saw her small, hopeful wings grow another inch. It seemed like she wasn't used to the feeling of them growing. She smiled tentatively, and he returned it. She deserved better than this.

“I'll look into your document.” Coulson said, handing Skye back her hoodie. “But you have to stop hacking SHIELD files. I need you to trust me to do this Skye, can you do that?”

“Yeah,” Skye said softly, “I-I think so.” When this was the strongest her wings had gotten in her entire life. She wrung the jacket around in her hands. “I'll try not to wear this around,” She said, “I- just give me some time?”

“It's your decision.” Coulson assured. “But they won't think less of you.”

He watched her leave, safe in the knowledge that the others were all asleep, Skye's wings flexing and flapping behind her, enjoying their new mobility. He smiled.

His own felt stronger than ever.


	2. Melinda & Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there's gonna be more of this. It's more of a series on oneshots in the AU than a continuous story, but I am going for internal consistency. Major props to nessnessquick for, I think, reading my mind :D

He was still with them, people said.

Robert, dad, whatever they wanted to call him, they said he was still with them, as long as they remembered him.

Even at nine years old, Phil Coulson found that a little hard to believe. He wanted his dad to still be with them, he wished with all his heart that he was there.

But his wings had shrunk almost in half the day he died.

His weren't the only ones, Phil knew. He saw his mother's wings retracting, shrinking. Phil still thought his had shrunk the most. He didn't believe that his dad was still with them. If he was, then it meant that he didn't love them anymore.

They moved on, together, him and his mom. Phil felt his wings grow as life went on, he got on with his teachers, helped everyone. He was likeable enough that his wings, golden and shining, grew almost as big as they used to be.

But not quite. Phil was very aware that no matter what he did, his wings wouldn't get bigger than they had been when his dad had been there. Working on cars together. Talking. As the years went on, it became harder and harder to remember his face.

Right out of high school Phil met Nick Fury for the first time, an intimidating man in a long black coat, which his ink black wings melded into perfectly, short and clipped. He didn't seem like the kind of man that let people get too close, but Phil liked him. He recruited him for SHIELD, trained him.

Phil Coulson went to the SHIELD operations academy at eighteen years old, the youngest by only a few months.

The second youngest was a girl named Melinda May. A tiny little Chinese girl who swept any who challenged her. Right off the bat an older recruit decided to pick on her to win points, and she challenged him to a sparring match. When Phil saw how she fought, an undersized powerhouse, deep blue wings almost as big as she was working as offensive weapons as well as enhancing her mobility and felling her opponent in seconds, he fell a little bit in love.

Melinda felt her wings puff up a little and hid a grin. Good to know she had an admirer.

She quickly became friends with Phil Coulson. He was kind and underestimated by others almost as much as she was. He was better at written work than she was, she was better at practical. They helped each other, worked together, hung out in whatever free time they had. Melinda noticed quickly that Phil kept his wings neatly folded behind his back no matter what. She decided not to mention it. Some people were self conscious like that.

They were nice though. Melinda usually thought brightly coloured wings looked kind of tacky or abrasive, but Phil's were really nice. Bold, noble. Like him.

Starting at a new place always made people's wings change. Some grew, with all the new people they met, the new friends they made. Some shrunk for the friends left behind. Some did both, ending up about even, though the fluctuation caused a bit of a feathery mess from time to time.

Phil was shy though, and Melinda was quiet. They made a good pair, but weren't that big on parties.

They were both sitting on Phil's bed doing their latest assignment when Melinda finally brought it up. “Your wings can give you an edge in a fight you know.” She said, “Not many people use them for that.”

Phil's wings shifted behind his back awkwardly. “I don't know.” He said, “Seems like they could get damaged.”

“So can the rest of you.” Melinda reminded, her wide wings cushioning them both against the wall. “They heal just fine.”

“As far as you know.”

Melinda turned her gaze to him, “Excuse me?” She said, mockingly offended. “You got something to say about my wings _Phillip?”_

Even only knowing her for the limited time that he had, Phil recognised that smirk. He grinned himself. “Look, they're fine Mel, I just want to save my wings for the right person.”

She snorted with laugher, “Well maybe the _right person_ will want someone who already knows how to use their wings properly!”

“See, that's why yours are dark with _sin!”_ Phil teased, which got him a face full of feathers.

“Oh, I'll show you sin!” Melinda cried, mercilessly battering him with her wings.

Phil spluttered and laughed, swatting at them with his hands to no avail. Melinda kept up her assault until he fought back with his own wings, which weren't that much smaller than her own. She was laughing too, but stopped her attack when she saw that Phil had unsheathed his wings.

Melinda smiled. “They're great, Phil.” She said, letting her eyes roll over the warm vibrant feathers. “Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“It's not that.” Phil said softly, and he had to fight not to immediately retract them again. He sat up and toyed with one of his primaries. “I- my dad died when I was nine.” He confided. “And when he did- they basically shrunk in half.”

Oh. “Phil, I'm so sorry...”

“It's okay.” He assured. It might be to early in this friendship to tell Melinda this, but he liked her. He trusted her. “Since then it's just been a bit of a habit. School was kind of hard, since- you know, kids.” He swallowed. “I just- I kind of got used to them being small, so...”

“They're not.” Melinda said firmly. “Even if they're not huge, they are strong. Look at them.”

Phil did, for the first time in a long time. He actually looked at his wings properly, not a glance out of the corner of his eye, not a shamefully twitch of them when he realised they were too far out. He looked. He saw how strong they were, how much they had grown. He saw how they shone in the cheap halogen lights.

And he liked them. Maybe they weren't gargantuan, but they were beautiful and strong. He liked the softness of his feathers, liked the volume. He liked how he could stretch them far above his head if he wanted to. Maybe one day they'd be big enough to fly on.

Phil felt a tingle go through them and realised that that wasn't someone else. It was him.

Melinda saw the smile creep onto his face and grinned too. _'Phil Coulson,'_ She thought, _'They'd better watch out for you.'_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Most of the time, wings would grow gradually. A centimetre here or there, the feathers fluffing out, it didn't usually happen all at once. Which made sense, love at first sight wasn't that common. Not usually. Love tended to be a gradual thing, whether it be friends, family, mentors, students, or coworkers.

Usually.

That was what had made Melinda so shy as a child, actually. She noticed that it was the people she cared about whose wings would suddenly sprout overnight. No one else did that. It wasn't love at first sight, it was just that Melinda didn't do anything by halves, including people. She didn't love that frequently, but she did it with an intensity that scared her a bit.

As she got a little older it felt foolish. Growing into her teens, Melinda managed to hold it back until she had made the choice to trust someone, to get to know them better.

Though at the end of the day, she was still just as shy about it as she was as a little kid. She was quiet and small, and when the nice teacher who had helped her with her homework came in the next day with green wings that had grown a solid ten inches, Melinda knew that she wasn't a suspect for the cause. That was okay, she wasn't hurt. More than anything she was relieved.

One day, after her parents had divorced, her dad sat her down to talk. Melinda had been holding herself back a lot since they had split up. Love, her dad said, wasn't the same from person to person. He told Melinda that love made her strong, and having so much to give made her brave. They had talked for a long time, and when they were done Melinda noticed her fathers nut brown wings had stretched, bigger than she could remember seeing them in a long time. His smile told her he noticed, and they embraced. Her dad was best for the emotional stuff.

But it could still get to her. Not necessarily in a bad way, but... she just noticed.

So when Phil strutted into their study corner, wings proudly puffed behind him, several inches bigger than before, Melinda had to fight down a grin.

“Notice anything?” Phil said, smiling.

Melinda hummed, keeping her eyes on her textbook to hide her blush. “You got a haircut?”

“No.” God, he sounded so _happy._

“New shirt?”

“Oh Mel, come on!” Phil exclaimed with a laugh. “I-I they've never been this big!”

She risked a glance at his wings, but avoided his eyes. “They look good Phil.”

“I know!” He was so excited. It made her smile, and she loved him for that. “A-and they basically grew overnight!”

“Imagine that.” _God damnit Melinda, stop blushing!_

Phil rambled for a little bit, but it tapered off quickly enough. She could feel his eyes on her. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know that it was her, she just didn't know how he's take it. She didn't want him to think she was weird, or take it the wrong way, or- “Mel.”

“Hm?” She looked up. And saw the warmth in his eyes. The affection in his smile. Idiot. He knew it was her all along. She scoffed, cheeks still pink. “Dork.”

“Softie.” He retorted, and collapsed beside her to wrap his wings around her.

“Phil!” Melinda batted at his wings with her hands, halfheartedly trying to escape. “Get off me you moron!”

Phil only laughed and squeezed tighter, hugging her with his arms now too.

“God damnit- _Phil!”_ Why couldn't she keep from laughing? “Let me go!” His feathers tickled her neck.

“No!” He cried, smiling ridiculously wide. “I'll hug my best friend if I want!”

Melinda tried not to show how happy those words made her. “Shut up Phil.” Begrudgingly, she wrapped her wings around him in return, hooking under his.

“I love you.” He was trying to make her blush now, and unfortunately, succeeding.

The words made her wings tingle. Melinda buried her head in his chest just to hide her face. “Shut _up.”_

Phil laughed, playfully batting her on the head with the tips of his feathers. “I know you love me too, don't bother denying it.”

“No I don't.” She mumbled, “I hate you.”

Phil gasped in mock offence. “You _hate_ me?” He asked in a heartbroken voice.

She swallowed a laugh. “And you know what else I hate?” Melinda asked, raising her head to meet his eyes. She waited a beat. “Captain America.”

_“Melinda!”_


	3. Skye & May

Skye knew that she shouldn't be so angry with May about everything that had happened. When she calmed down and thought about it, she knew that she had made the safest choice on the mission. That she only acted in protection of their team. It wasn't until she saw May in the barn, after talking down the apparition of Hannah's friend, that Skye actually felt sorry for what she had said.

When May was leaving the barn with them, she looked absolutely shattered. Tired, hurt, her wings drooping behind her until the tips were just visible from under her usually restrictive jacket.

In general, she just looked like someone in dire need of a hug.

But Skye didn't think she was really the right person for that, so she settled for as good as she could do. “Mind if I keep you company?” She asked, peeking her head through the cockpit door.

May didn't respond, only flicking a switch. Skye took that to mean yes. “Great.” She said softly, settling into the co-pilot's seat for take off.

Skye really loved seeing the plane take off like this. If she imagined, it was almost like her wings were holding her aloft.

Almost.

Skye sat in silence for a long time, stemming her impulse to babble. She knew why she was so angry with May, it wasn't about what she had done. And it wasn't May's fault that she was being touchy.

Skye risked a glance to her side, to look at May, and saw that she looked... almost happy. Far more relaxed than Skye had ever seen at least.

Skye bit the inside of her lip and decided to take a leap of faith. For the first time since her talk with Coulson weeks ago, she tugged off her jacket, carefully placing it on the floor in front of her.

When she sat up, she could feel May's eyes on her. Meeting her gaze, Skye could see the usual sadness, but no trace of surprise. She glanced away, self-conscious. “You knew.”

A quiet nod.

Skye swallowed. “Coulson tell you?”

A shake of the head. That was something. It was nice to know he'd kept her secret. “How then?”

May shrugged. “You wear that jacket all the time, even when it's hot. You get defensive about people walking behind you, and your wings never move. You're not the first person to try to hide them.”

“I know.” Skye said. She stretched them out a little, proud that they could almost reach her neck, though they still lacked a lot of volume. “I want to wait a bit before I give it up. Y-you won't tell the others, right?”

May shook her head, eyes following the scrawny wings flexing behind the girl's back. She had seen tiny children with bigger wings than that. She was trying not to let her feelings about Skye cloud her judgement, but at times like this it was hard. She might not be trustworthy, but damned if she didn't need people who cared about her.

Skye noticed her staring. “They're getting there.” She grinned, looking over her shoulder. “I can see them without a mirror now.”

Oh God, Skye was breaking her heart here.

“And I can move them, that's pretty great.” Skye must have spotted something in her eyes, because her grin faded. “Look, I know there's not much of them, but they're the best they've ever been.”

Melinda sighed. “You realise what that says about your life so far.”

“Yeah,” Skye said softly, “It says it's getting better.”

May actually smiled a little at that. So hopeful. This kid was kind of incredible.

Skye tugged nervously at the tip of her left wing. “I'm sorry I was so... harsh, today.” She mumbled. “I-I wasn't really mad at you.”

“Weren't you?”

Skye sighed. “I was wrong, and I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't about the mission.”

Melinda paused. “Then what was it about?”

“I-” She bit her lip. “I just... I don't get why you hide them.” Skye said. “I- mine- you wouldn't even know they were wings most of the time, so when I see other people hiding theirs... It just sometimes makes me mad.” She swallowed, trying not to stare at the silhouettes. “Why do you-”

May's wings twitched even closer to her back than usual. “I can't.” She said softly.

“Okay.” Skye said. “I-I just wanted to explain.” She hesitated. “They are... real though, aren't they?”

Melinda nodded. Part of her wanted to show her. But she couldn't do it right now. She bit her tongue, needing to share something with Skye, this kid that needed a family. “They're blue.” She offered.

Skye brightened, her wings perking up. “Yeah? Like mine?”

The childish joy on her face made May smile a little. She shook her head. “Much darker.”

“That's cool.” Skye grinned, falling back into a companionable silence. May was a challenge. But at least she seemed to like her, and was willing to share some things. Skye did look up to her. Maybe they could be friends.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

If there was one thing Skye had never wished, never _thought_ she'd wish, it was for her wings to shrink. Now though, after months on the team, after months of her wings steadily growing, finally longer than the span of her arms, she wished they would retract, get smaller.

Ward was Hydra. He was evil. He said he had feelings for _her._ And she wanted to be sick.

She wished her wings would shrink just a little. At least then it would mean that Ward had cared about her a little, before he completely sold them out to Hydra. Garrett.

Fitz wasn't helping. He thought that Ward was still their friend, he leapt on any excuse to exonerate him. It really didn't help.

Skye left. She couldn't listen to it any more.

She ended up getting an hour. An hour to herself before company. That was okay. That was actually... kind of nice. It felt right.

Skye was staring at Ward's FBI wanted listing when May entered the room. She quickly closed the screen.

“You never came out to eat.”

Skye's wings stayed curled against her back. “Not much of an appetite.”

The offered drink actually made her feel a little better. She wrapped her hands around the cold metal, fiddling with the top and not looking at May.

“Look,” May sat down. “Fitz can't process the truth about Ward, not yet. What he said... it's what he needs to believe.”

Skye hesitated. “Do you think Ward's being controlled?” She asked. She trusted May. If she honestly believed that he was, Skye would try to believe her.

“Absolutely not.”

Skye finally turned. “Neither do I.” She sat to face May. “You know I never gave you enough credit for this whole 'zen warrior' thing.” Skye said flatly. “But I've gotta admit, it'd be nice to feel nothing right now.”

Melinda smiled distantly. “You think I don't feel anything?”

Skye swallowed. She knew this was dangerous territory. “Look at you,” She said. “You're a statue, and you and Ward had a _thing,_ so-”

“I'm not.” May's voice interrupted. “I'm not a statue Skye.” For the first time since Skye had known her, May looked hesitant. “I'm just good at looking like one.”

A moment later Skye's eyes widened, seeing May's wings pull free of her shirt.

Skye gaped. They were huge, each easily longer than May was tall. But they were... _wrong._ There were feathers missing in clumps, deep looking scars, dried blood, and they were even twisted in places. Skye felt tears welling up in her eyes at the sight. Against her will, her hand extended to touch one.

Surprising Skye yet again, May's right wing extended to meet her hand. “It's okay.” Melinda assured softly.

Skye felt like she was going to be sick again. What could do this? Her fingers brushed the feathers. They were soft, even now. “Do they... hurt?”

“Sometimes.”

The way May avoided looking at her had the tears stinging her eyes. Skye tried to laugh but it came out more as a sob. “They are blue.”

Melinda gave a tentative half-grin. “Not quite like yours though.” She said.

Skye stared for a moment, then couldn't hold herself back and flung herself towards May, latching on in a desperate hug. She wanted to say so many things that they all stuck in her throat, so she settled with burying her face in May's shoulder.

Though the initial action shocked her, Melinda managed to wrap her arms around her in return. She could feel her trembling. “I'm so sorry.” Skye whispered.

Melinda shook her head. “It's okay.” She murmured.

Skye let her fingers skim gently over May's wings, taking in their size, their colour, the way they faded to black around the edges. “They're beautiful.”

“Don't say that.”

“They are though.”

“I said don't.” May said firmly, pulling away, her wings tucking behind her back.

Skye almost argued, but she recognised that look. She knew that feeling. She felt it herself any time anyone at all said anything about her wings. The pure knowledge that they were lying, the inability to accept the possibility that they might not be. She wasn't really in a position to criticise. “Sorry.” She murmured. “I- have they always been like that?”

“No.” May said shortly. “They're like that because that's what I deserve.” The worst part was that she didn't even look upset about it. “Don't try to be like me Skye. You're better than that.”

“Why are you doing this?” Skye asked, suddenly suspicious and scared. “I- this feels like you're saying goodbye.”

The speed with which Skye caught on surprised May a little. “I'm not leaving.”

“Good.” She said firmly. “I can't lose anyone else right now.”

When Skye looked up, there was an unusual softness in May's eyes. “I need you to understand Skye.”

“I do.” She said softly. _That doesn't mean I agree._

If May knew what she was thinking, she didn't say anything. “Ward's gone.” She said. “But we're still here. SHIELD is still here.” She hesitated. “If we make it out of this... you'll need a new S.O.”

“Yes!” It burst out before she could stop it and _wow, way to sound desperate Skye_.

Thankfully May didn't seem to mind. Skye could even see the ghost of a smile on her face. “I won't go easy on you.” She warned.

Skye grinned for the first time since Ward had left. “Wow, really? You're usually so patient.”

Usually Skye would admit that it was hard to get a read on May. But right now it was pretty clear that she was trying not to laugh. She glanced away shyly. “I'm really glad you're back.” Skye murmured. “I- when Ward said you were gone, a-and I found...” She swallowed. “I though you- I was scared he'd...” She couldn't say it. Days of not being sure if the man she was with had killed their friend and teammate. Days of wanting to scream at him and demand to know what he had done to her.

Melinda's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of what Skye would have assumed had happened to her. “I'm sorry.” She said. “I left you alone with him.”

“It's okay.” Skye mumbled, not looking up. “You didn't know.”

“And because I didn't know, you could have been killed.”

“If you hadn't left you would have been.” Skye shot back. “I just- I thought you were dead.” There, she said it. Now if she could just look at May like a _freaking adult_ that would be great.

Skye wasn't meeting her eyes, so Melinda stood and moved to sit beside her. “Hey.” She said, unusually softly. “If I was dead, these would have shrunk a bit.” She gently brushed Skye's wings with one hand.

Skye finally looked up with a tentative but hopeful smile. “Yeah?”

May gave a crooked grin of her own and nodded.

“ 'kay.” Skye murmured. After another moment, she wrapped her arms around May again. Her wings couldn't even reach all the way around her, but Skye didn't care. Being able to even stretch them past her own body was a gift, and for the first time she understood the deal about double hugs. It was just... nice. “Thanks.” She said quietly.

Melinda said nothing, just hugged her back, her scarred wings hooking under Skye's and holding her tight. She didn't like making promises she couldn't keep, but Melinda was going to keep this girl safe as best she could, for as long as she could.


	4. Daisy & May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey! Thank you guys so much for your support while I've been writing this, reading your reviews and getting alerts for the kudos this fic has gotten has made me so happy!
> 
> I'm not saying that I'm dropping this fic forever, because the idea is fascinating to me (as you can probably tell), but I can't really think of what I want to write for it next, so it might be a while before I add another chapter. In the meantime, enjoy this one!

Daisy had wished her wings smaller once before. She had wanted some proof that Ward had cared about her genuinely.

That wasn't what she felt now. She wished them smaller because she had screwed up. She had screwed up so bad, and she needed the others to be angry at her for it. Especially May. May who had trained her, May who had protected her. May who she threw across a pavilion and knocked out. May who, when Daisy had found out the truth about Bahrain, she had thrown it back at.

It made Daisy _furious._ Why, for the love of God, didn't she hate her?

She couldn't sleep. Nightmares about what could have happened at Afterlife haunted her. Images of May's shattered body on the ground, as broken as her wings, haunted her. She couldn't train. Didn't want to brave the gym where she might run into her. She couldn't do anything but wake up crying and continue until morning. That and rage at her wings stubbornly remaining the same size.

Daisy woke for the millionth time that week, sobbing into her wing. That one was bad. Panic she could deal with, but this had been a different kind of dream. That one had been May's funeral. No blame, no accusation, just the sheer knowledge that she was dead now, and there was nothing anyone could do.

Daisy dreamed that she carried on with her life, walked down the street, bought food, but she felt the hole in her chest even now. She dreamed that she had no wings at all, because May wasn't there anymore.

She really needed a hug.

But Daisy wasn't selfish enough to try to go and talk to May. She didn't need to deal with any more of her stupid problems. Not after everything Daisy had thrown back at her.

 _I hope your mother is everything you wanted her to be._ God, why did she have to say that? Why did she have to acknowledge the thing that they never talked about? Why did May have to be so goddamn _perfect?!_

Daisy buried her face in one wing, letting the tears soak her feathers, trying to remind herself that May wasn't dead, she was in her bunk, a few doors away. She was fine. Not thanks to her.

Daisy stilled when she heard soft footsteps in the hall, hoping that whoever it was hadn't heard her. She needed to feel miserable a little longer.

No such luck, she thought, when there was a knock on her door. “Skye?” Great, the last person she wanted to see right now. “Are you okay?”

Of course. Of fucking course May was worried about _her._ Why not? “Fine.” She said, hoping her voice didn't give anything away.

Silence, and for a moment Daisy thought she had left. “Sorry, it's Daisy now. Hard to remember sometimes.” May apologised.

Daisy sniffled. “It's okay.”

“Can I come in?”

“No.” She couldn't do this. Couldn't let May see her like this.

Melinda sighed. “S- Daisy, I know you're upset about your mother.” She said softly. “I- if there's anything I can do-” She broke off when the door opened.

“You think it's about her?” Daisy whispered. Tears soaked her face. Her hair was a mess. Her feathers were all mussed from where she had buried her face. She didn't care. “I- she tried to _kill_ me.”

“She was still your mother.” Melinda said, the concern clear in her eyes.

It made Daisy _furious._ “God damnit, hate me!” She cried, shoving May as if it would give her a kick start. “Just- be _angry,_ I hit you! I-I found out about Bahrain, and then-” She stopped, not letting more tears fall. “I-I don't understand.” She mumbled, wrapping her wings around herself. “I did so much wrong- I-” She swallowed. “Why won't they get smaller? I deserve it.”

May was silent for a moment, processing. “You want me to hate you?”

“I- no, I-I don't know.” Daisy mumbled, eyes downcast. “I just want you to be mad.”

A hand rested on her wing. “I was, at first.” May admitted. “But I understand why you did it. And just because I was a little angry and a little hurt, that doesn't mean I'd-” She stopped abruptly. Couldn't say it, still. “Daisy, there's nothing you could do that would make me hate you.”

That had the tears threatening to fall again. That sounded like something a mom would say. “You should.” She said stubbornly. “Everything I did- I don't deserve you.”

“That's not your choice.” May said firmly. “You don't decide how big your wings are, you don't control when they grow or shrink. That's up to the people who care about you.”

Daisy's eyes were fixed on the ground. She wiped her eyes with one hand, trying to stop crying. A moment later she pounced, squeezing her arms and her wings around May like she would disappear if she let go.

Melinda wasn't really that surprised. Skye had always been a hugger. Sometimes it was annoying, but more often it was sweet. Besides, sometimes she needed a hug too.

Melinda smiled into Daisy's hair when she felt her wings wrap around her too. They had grown almost as much as Daisy herself had. “Anything else bothering you?” She asked softly.

Daisy's grip tightened. “Bad dream.”

May sighed softly. “You gonna let go?”

“No.”

The short, stubborn reply made Melinda grin. She had missed Daisy. Between her going to the cabin, to Afterlife, to mounting a rescue for Lincoln, and the subsequent war between the Inhumans and SHIELD, she hadn't gotten to spend much time with her in months. “At least sit down.” She protested, still smiling.

“Fine.” Daisy grumbled, dragging her backwards to collapse in a feathery heap on the bed.

Melinda laughed softly, shoving Daisy's wings off her so that she could sit up comfortably against the wall, wrapping her arms around her and let her fingers comb through the messy feathers. Daisy's eyes fluttered shut and she shuddered at the sensation, resting her head on her shoulder. “You wanna talk about it?” May asked quietly.

Daisy swallowed, “I-I... you were dead.” She said quickly, ripping off the bandaid. She felt May's hand still in it's calm stroking. “You didn't _die,_ I mean, b-but you were just _gone.”_ She shuddered. “And so were my wings.”

After a moment of silence, May's wings pulled free from the shirt Fitz had gotten her for Christmas, and wrapped tightly around Daisy. “I'm here now.”

Daisy smiled and cuddled closer. “I know.” This felt like what a mom would do too. Help her after a bad dream. Love her no matter what. Those were things that moms did. “I love you.” She murmured softly.

“You too.” May hummed softly. The only way she could ever say it was without using the word. She felt Daisy smile into her shoulder.

Melinda knew it was coming, but it was still nice to feel her wings puff up with that tiny bit more volume. What she didn't quite expect was Daisy's yip. “Hehey watch it,” She grinned, squirming a little. “That tickles.”

The second the words were out of her mouth Daisy regretted them. If there was one thing she hadn't expected from May it was the mischievous streak, and right now she could practically _hear_ the smirk growing on her face. Daisy slowly began to curl up into a ball trying to preempt the inevitable attack. The wings that had always been a comfort now held a playful threat, and she couldn't help the nervous grin creeping onto her face.

The grin turned into giggles when May's feathers targeted her weak spots. “Noho, come on!” Daisy squeaked, smiling wider than she had in months. She tried to squirm away, but May's arms trapped her, and her wings continued the playful assault.

Daisy could hear May laughing softly too, and a moment later she shrieked when her hands squeezed the sweet spot at the base of her ribs. Daisy's wings flared out on reflex, pushing May's wings away, and she rolled away from her assailant, still laughing and smiling giddily.

The first thing Daisy registered when she rolled over was the affectionate smile on May's face. The warmth in her eyes. The second thing she noticed gave her pause. “Hey...” She said, her smile fading a little.

Melinda cocked her head curiously. “What?”

Daisy sat up. “Your wings.” She said softly, eyes fixed on them in the dim light.

May frowned, then turned her head to look. Her eyes widened at what she saw. There were no marks. No blood. No chunks of missing feathers. They remained smooth and strong all across their length, no broken or twisted parts to them. The only thing remaining was a thin white scar along the ridge of her right one.

Her wings had... healed?

Daisy smiled. “I said they were beautiful.” She said, reaching out.

To her surprise, May's wings shied behind her back. She looked more uncertain that Daisy had ever seen her. “Hey, are you okay?” She asked.

May's wings slipped back into her shirt, the flaps closing behind them. “I don't know.” She admitted. “I-I need to think about this. Don't tell the others, okay?”

“Okay, yeah.” Daisy agreed, “But hey, this is a _good_ thing, right?”

Melinda said nothing.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Daisy knew that pushing about this would make her the worlds biggest hypocrite. She knew that. She knew that trying to talk May into showing her wings before she was ready was the wrong thing to do. She had kept her own wings hidden for most of her life, so she understood.

She got it, she did.

Really.

Daisy understood better than anyone why May needed time to think.

But God was it frustrating. May hadn't said anything about her wings since asking Daisy to keep a lid on it, and it was just a little annoying. She hadn't said much of anything actually. She just- May's wings were beautiful, and for the first time since Daisy had known her they were healthy and whole. That meant something.

And yeah, Daisy wanted to talk to her about it. A lot. But she didn't. She managed to hold herself back from asking questions. For five whole days.

On the morning of the sixth day, however, Daisy couldn't stop herself.

It was a pretty normal morning by any standards. Daisy rose slightly earlier than she usually would on a Sunday and decided to shower before breakfast.

When Daisy entered the bathroom, it was to find May already there. She was wearing the tank top that she occasionally slept in, which left no room for her wings. Those darted behind her back at the sign of someone else's presence.

Not wanting to intrude, Daisy smiled in greeting and tried to avoid looking at May's wings, even if they were beautiful. She wanted to respect her wishes, she did. But it was only in avoiding looking at May's wings that she saw what was in her hand.

A cloth.

Covered with blood.

Daisy balked at the sight. Her eyes darted back to May's face. “Are you _bleeding?”_ She asked, horrified.

Melinda's eyes darted to the cloth and she cursed internally. “I'm okay Sk- Daisy.” She corrected. “Just an accident while I was training.”

When Daisy moved closer, she noticed that May turned to face her directly. Or, she realised, to keep Daisy from seeing behind her. Daisy was getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. “What are you-” She managed to catch a glance of May's wings over her shoulder, and felt sick when she saw her suspicions were confirmed.

They weren't as bad as they used to be, but there were still feathers missing now, and a large bloody sore on one. “What happened?” Daisy asked softly.

“Nothing.” May said, still hiding her wings as best she could. “It just- happens.”

The sick feeling was suddenly replaced by anger. “No it doesn't!” Daisy snapped. “This doesn't 'just happen', it happens because you're doing this to _yourself!”_

“I'm not _doing_ anything Daisy,” May argued, somewhat tiredly. “It's just the way it is.”

“No it's not!” Daisy could feel her powers wanting to react to this burning furious feeling in her chest, but she kept them it. “You _make_ them this way, you think you deserve this, and then it happens because you let it! I'm sick of it! I'm _so_ sick of you hating yourself this much, over something that wasn't even your _fault!”_

Melinda had never really been afraid of Daisy until now. “Daisy-”

“Shut _up!”_ Daisy exclaimed, clenching her fists. Her wings flared out behind her, the tips barely brushing the walls, and the blood was pounding in her head. “What makes you think you get to decide what you deserve? What about the rest of us? Are you _really_ that selfish that you don't think we get a say?!” Daisy could see that she was getting to her, and she took a breath to wind down. “We all love you, _so_ much. I-I wish you could see why.”

Before May could respond Daisy walked out, leaving a slightly shellshocked Melinda May behind her, trying to process what the hell had just happened.

She glanced at her injured wing out of the corner of her eye, then at the bloody cloth. It was several minutes before she could bring herself to leave.

Melinda was walking back to her bunk to change when she encountered someone else. She was grateful that she had donned a robe before leaving the bathroom. She was even more grateful that it wasn't Daisy.

“Good morning.” Coulson greeted with a warm smile.

Melinda managed a weak half-grin in return. “Morning.”

“What's up?” He asked, noticing the unusual apprehension to her.

Daisy's words came back to her. “I- I just made Daisy so mad there was steam coming out of her ears.” May admitted.

Phil chuckled. “What, are you scared of her?” He teased.

That actually made her feel a bit better. It felt normal. “Shut up Phil.” Melinda muttered. “She can level a five story building.”

That got a solid laugh out of him, and the grin remained when he gave her a quick once over. “You okay?” He asked. “You just seem a little... flat, I guess.”

Melinda crossed her arms around her middle. “I'm okay.” She assured, even if it was feeling more and more like a lie. “I just- I've got some things I need to think about.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head. “Not right now.”

“Okay.” Phil said with his kind smile. “If you do, you know where to find me.”

Melinda nodded. “Thank you.” She said softly.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It was three days until Melinda found whatever brand of courage it took to face it all. She entered the kitchen area for dinner as usual, but for one key difference.

Most of the others were already there having a drink, waiting for dinner to be ready, and, like normally, her entrance went mostly unnoticed. She wasn't trying to make a scene.

Jemma noticed first, her soft, “Oh!” alerting May more than anything. Their eyes met for a moment, Jemma's confused and May's hesitant, before Jemma smiled warmly and joined a conversation with Bobbi and Mack.

Fitz was next, not least because Jemma dug her elbow into his ribs to give him a pointed glance. He wasn't as subtle, and openly goggled at May for several seconds before Jemma gently prodded him again. He gave her a quick, shy grin before turning back.

Bobbi noticed when she was passing bowls around, and the surprise actually made her speak up. “May! You-” She broke off too late, realising that commenting might not be the best action. Oh well, too late now. “You look good.”

“Thanks.” May muttered, taking the bowl from her and sitting on the arm of the couch. Now she could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her. She didn't like it. It was too quiet. The tension was palpable and something needed to give. Someone needed to say something.

Mercifully, someone did. “Hey who wants a beer?” Daisy shouted slightly louder than necessary.

That got the chatter going again. Daisy came over to hand her a beer. “They're beautiful.” She said softly. _I'm glad._

Melinda managed a half-smile. “Thank you.” _I'm sorry._

Daisy smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze. _It's okay._ She walked over to talk with Jemma, glancing back every minute or so.

If there was one thing that made Daisy happier than May's wings being whole, and her being comfortable enough to have them out, it was the smile on Coulson's face as he sat beside her. The stars in his eyes. The way he laughed when May hit him over the head with one of her wings. The way she smiled back at him.

How happy they looked together.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to marvelthismarvelthat for spinning ideas with me! If you haven't read her fic yet definitely go and do that now.


End file.
